themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Diogo Morgado
Diogo Miguel Morgado Soares (born January 17, 1981) is a Portuguese actor and former model. He is best known for his portrayal of Jesus Christ in the hit History Channel epic mini-series The Bible and in the film Son of God. Diogo will portray The Man in the upcoming series The Messengers. Career Morgado began his career at age fourteen as a model. His first television work was in Portuguese telenovelas and TV series such as Terra Mãe (1998), Diário de Maria (1998), A Lenda da Garça (2000), Febre do Ouro Negro (2000), Laços de sangue (2010), Morangos com açucar (2009). His name came into the limelight with his role as Miguel in the SIC produced TV film Amo-te Teresa (2000). He was later featured in the teen telenovela Floribella (2006), had a starring role in Vingança (2007), starred as the protagonist in the mini-series A Vida Privada de Salazar (2009), featured in Lua Vermelha (2010) and starred in the Emmy Award winning Laços de Sangue (2010). Morgado had his first role outside of Portugal in the Brazilian telenovela Revelação (2008) and also appeared alongside Rui Unas in the Spanish comedy Mapa (2009). He is best known for his portrayal of Jesus Christ in History Channel's Emmy-nominated miniseries, The Bible, which was the highest rated cable show of 2013, and in 20th Century Fox's feature film Son of God, released on February 28, 2014. He also recently appeared in the 3rd season premiere of the hit ABC drama, Revenge as Dr. Jorge Velez in a recurring guest star role. He also showcased his comedic ability in O Crime do Padre Amaro, which received international attention from directors all over the world. Diogo is also a passionate theater actor and had lead roles in plays such as David Hare's Skylight and Peter Shaffer's The Royal Hunt to the Sun. Beyond Portugal, He has had lead roles in a few international films like Spain's Dos Rivales Casi Iguales and Star Crossed, and Brazil's Revelação and The Jungle. Diogo has also wrapped leading roles in two independent films in the U.S, – the gritty urban drama Red Butterfly and the action-filled adrenaline film Born to Race: Fast Track. Diogo currently can be seen on Portuguese television, as "Eduardo" in the series Sol de Inverno. His most recent lead film role was as Antonio Vega Jr. in the 2013 Hollywood production Red Butterfly. Personal Life Morgado was born in Campo Grande, Lisbon, Portugal. He has a son, Santiago, born on September 2, 2009, with wife Cátia Oliveira. Morgado divides his time between Los Angeles and Portugal. In addition to his native Portuguese, Morgado is also fluent in Spanish, French and English. Partial filmography Television Television soap operas *''Terra Mãe'' (130 episodes, 1997–1998) as Miguel *''A Lenda da Garça'' (21 episodes, 1999) as Manuel Domingos *''Ajuste de Contas'' (150 episodes, 2000–2001) as Francisco *''Tudo Por Amor'' (178 episodes, 2002–2003) as Pedro Castelo Branco *''Floribella'' (74 episodes, 2006) as Dinis Mendonça *''Vingança'' (217 episodes, 2007) as Santiago Medina *''Aqui Não Há Quem Viva'' (22 episodes, 2006–2008) as Fernando *''Rebelde Way'' (4 episodes, 2008) as Mauro Galvão *''Lua Vermelha'' (33 episodes, 2010) as Artur *''Laços de Sangue'' (315 episodes, 2010–2011) as João Caldas Ribeiro *''Sol de Inverno'' (2013–) as Eduardo Television movies *''Amo-te Teresa'' (2000) as Miguel *''Maria Coroada'' (2012) as Basílio Miniseries and series Filmography Image Gallery Diogo1.jpg Trivia * He says he is a fan of chocolate. External Links References Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Actor